


Bad idea

by Imagination_is_everything



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_is_everything/pseuds/Imagination_is_everything
Summary: After Riven keeps teasing Dane about Dane's alledged crush on him, Beatrix adds gasoline to the smouldering fire that is the tension between the two specialists.
Relationships: Dane & Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the story is the scene from s.1-e.6, when Dane and Riven try to bring Beatrix back to consciousness after she's been thrown into Dowling's trap by Stella.

“Come on.” Dane said frustratingly as he grinded the pestle into the mortar. He felt like the crushed hard seeds inside hadn't really become any smaller.

“You want a pink pestle and mortar? You're grinding like a girl.” Riven laughed at him. Dane huffed.

“I don't have the time or energy to break down the problematic gender issues in that statement.” Riven had been teasing him for weeks now. The only reason Dane could find for why Riven would tease him, is either: Riven has a crush on him too, or: he just liked it when his big ego was stroked, no matter if it was by a girl or a guy. Riven grinned. _It's so adorable seeing him trying to help out_ he thought.

“Hmmm.” he hummed as he poured a few drops back into the bottle he held.

“How are you so good with this?” Dane asked.

“Well believe it or not, Terra and I used to hang out a bunch here.” Riven admitted while he took the pestle and mortar out of Dane's hands. “Look, I'll deny saying this, but she's not the worst. I might have led you astray this year.” _Is he referring to all the times he showed me a sliver of interest – sexual interest?_ Dane thought. _There was that threeway kiss with Beatrix. Fuck, that was so hot. But was it just a game for him, to dominate a first year? To have me fall for him and then have a servant whenever he needed to?_

“You didn't” Dane sighed. It was a lie. He shouldn't have gotten the idea into his head that Riven was actually into him he thought. Riven grinded the pestle back into the mortar to finish the last ingredient. He poured the liquid into the mortar and put it don next to Beatrix' face. Dane put his elbows on the table, next to Beatrix.

“Beatrix is special.” Riven said as he moved towards her face and blew the vapor of the mixture into her face. He crossed his arms and leaned on the table. He looked Dane in the eyes, with that look.

“You are gay, right?” he asked, smiling.”I mean, I'm not... I'm not blind.” he says confidently. Dane hesitates to answer. _Damn, he is confident._ “I know when someone wants my dick.” Riven chuckles. There it was. The thing he's been wanting to speak out to Dane. _And I want his dick too._

 _Fuck, he's caught me. Best thing to do is to give him the same confidence back._ Dane thought for a second. He chuckles.

“I think you're hot.” He looks at Beatrix “She is, too, in a different way.”

 _Okay, so he goes both ways... like me._ Riven thought and smirked.

“Mmm, who do you think about when you're having a wank?” Riven teased him. He secretly hoped for Dane to answer honestly, because he already knew the answer. Dane was perplexed for a moment with the bold question. _This man...how dare he?_

He moved closer to Riven's handsome face to deliver the message loud an clear. “Fuck you.” Riven chuckled and flashed a broad smile.

Beatrix woke up and sat up. “That sounds like an answer. No need to fill me in. I could hear everything.” she said. “Thanks for the compliment by the way, Dane.” she smiled shortly at him and jumped off the table.

“No problem.” Dane blushed. “Can we go back to our suite now? I'm super tired.” He lets out a big sigh. He needed some relaxing after this exhausting day, preferrably with some weed and Riven. Riven looks at Dane like he knows what he wants. “I feel you, bro. That grinding in the mortar is a whole workout” he laughed. _Wait till I grind my hard on in yours._

“You two are lame. I was gonna meet with Rosalind here. But if you two are already exhausted...” Beatrix said and rolled her eyes.

Riven shrugs. “Look, if my bro here needs a neck massage...” he chuckles. Dane laughed and looked down. _Fuck, that would be amazing. Neck massages usually lead to neck kissing..._

“Whatever. Go have fun touching eachothers dicks.” Beatrix huffed, turned around and left the greenhouse with a fierce walk.

 _Damn, she really knows what I'm thinking_ Riven thought and looked at Dane. Dane looked away quickly as if he felt like his thoughts were being read by Riven. _I would like nothing more right now._

****

“Do you have any weed?” Dane asked when they arrived in Riven's room.

“Of course I do.” Riven smirked. “It's the only thing that helps me through this shitshow.” he said, swirling his finger around, referring to the school. He sat down on his bed as he opened his nightstand drawer to pull out the weed, already rolled up and ready to use.

“I completely understand.” Dane chuckled shyly as he sat next to Riven on his bed. Not too close though. Dane's hart was racing now.

“So you think I'm hot? What else?” Riven asked as he lit up his joint. Dane laughed. _That teasing again. I'm not answering again. He just wants his ego stroked._ Riven took a couple of puffs and then handed Dane the joint.

“I'll let you in on a scecret of mine. I have had an experience with a guy before.” Riven said as he put his hand on Dane's knee. Dane felt his dick twitch. He almost choked on his puff, coughed and recovered himself. He took another hit. _Well that was unexpected. But damn, could he become even more sexy?_

“How far did you go with that guy?” Dane asked, hoping the conversation would spark some more sexual tension.

“Oh, we did everything.” Riven smiled at Dane as he took the joint from him. _Riven just exudes big dick energy. He's probably a dom. Not that I mind._ Dane smiled at that thought. Riven puffed from the joint and moved his face close to Dane's mouth as if he went in for a kiss. He slowly blew the smoke in Dane's slightly parted lips. Dane inhaled and felt his body fire up from the closeness of Riven's body. Riven looked Dane straight in the eyes before looking at his lips and back to his eyes. Dane was mesmerized for a moment, but Riven broke away and he gave Dane the joint again.

Riven started to feel that fuzzy feeling bubble up inside him. _That's what you get for buying strong weed._

“Whew, I already feel it kicking in.” Riven said as he fell back on the bed. Dane took another hit and put the joint in the ashtray on the nightstand.

“Yeah, me too.” Dane said and looked at Riven, who had his eyes closed and a slight grin on his face. Dane felt his erection growing and a lightheadedness take over his head. Riven opened his eyes and perched himself up on his elbows.

“Let's play truth or dare.” Riven said, his voice now a little husky. “You start.” Dane didn't have the energy to fight Riven. _This is probably a bad idea._

“Okay, fine... truth.”

Riven thought for a second. “Hmm... do you like it when I tease you? Did my innuendo's drive you mad?” he clicks his tongue and looks smuggly at Dane, knowing very well what he's just done. Dane felt his face get hot. It did release the tension in his pants though.

“You are insane, Riven.” Dane chuckled and looked away.

“That's not an answer to my questions.” Riven said. He sat up straight and moved his face to Dane's neck. Dane felt the hotness of Riven's breath on his neck. _I'm getting so fucking hard already and he's not even touching me._ Dane tried to focus on the cabinet across the room. It didn't help.

“I'll ask you again. Do you like it when I tease you?” Riven breathed heavily, his lips barely touching the sensitive skin right under Dane's ear.

Dane swallowed hard. “Yes, I do. But I can't take it anymore.” he said as he closed his eyes.

 _Good boy. That's all I needed from you._ Riven smiled. He softly let his lips kiss Dane's neck, from right under his ear down to his collarbone, leaving a trail of wet spots with his tongue. Dane let his head fall back. A soft moan escaped his mouth, it was out before he knew. He felt Riven's hand touch the other side of his head, turning his head towards him.

Riven couldn't control his desire anymore and started kissing Dane like he'd been underwater for too long and needed to breathe and Dane's lips were the air he needed. Riven slid his hand up Dane's thigh towards his hard on. Dane started moaning as he felt Riven's hand cup his hard dick through his pants.

“I want you so bad right now.” Dane breathed heavily. He let his hand slide to Riven's crotch and felt his huge erection tight in his pants. _I knew it, big dick energy._

“You have no idea how bad I want you too.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chemistry between the two specialists is undeniable and things get spicy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note I should have put on the first chapter as well: in my story all charachters are college-aged (so 20-somethings). It would have been more fitting for the series as well.

The sexual tension hung in the heavy air between them, their hearts beating fast with anticipation. When Riven went in to kiss Dane's lips again, the door of the room flung open with an enthousiastic Sky bolting through. Dane quickly scooted a foot away from Riven. He clearly didn't know how to take a hold of himself in the situation, looking embarrassed at the floor.

 _Damn, mood ruined. Thanks Sky._ Riven thought to himself.

“Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't think you were here.” Sky apologized, realising what was going on before he entered. He noticed Riven's neck was flushed a little red, his lips looking wet. Sky didn't want to linger too long on the thought of Riven and Dane getting at it, so he went over to his desk and started organising all the stuff that was on there just a little too quickly.

“It's alright, bro.” Riven said with a smirk. “I'm going to take a shower anyway.”

Without looking back at Dane, Riven walked casually out of the room. An awkward silence hung between Sky and Dane, even though Sky had his back towards Dane.

“Uh... I'm gonna... go. To my room, I mean” Dane said as he got up, sublty pulling down the scrunched up fabric of his pants that had gathered in his loins during the heat of the moment.

“See you later.” Sky said, looking at Dane with a shy half-smile.

Dane went out of the shared bedroom, closing the door behind him. _Would it be weird if I went to the shared bathrooms too?_ Dane contemplated on his way to his bedroom. _Riven's statement didn't sound like an invitation. But then again, Riven likes to give mixed signals..._

Dane slowed down and then halted when he was almost at his bedroom door, turned around and headed towards the guy's communal bathrooms. At the end of the dimly lit hallway, he paused at the door, his heart started racing faster. Dane hoped he would find Riven alone in there. He opened the door and looked directly over at the row of six sinks, where another first year student was brushing his teeth, his hair dripping water on the towel that was on his shoulders. The showers were located behind and opposite to the wall of sinks, each having an individual curtain. A thin layer of steam covered the ceiling at the open entrance of the shower area. He heard the splashing of water and smelled the undeniable scent of the bodywash that Riven always subtly smelled like.

Dane tried to contain his growing excitement by trying to walk as nochalantly as he possibly could over to the benches across from the row of sinks. Dane's forced nonchalance came off as suspicious for the other student, because he stared at Dane through the reflection of the mirror. Dane was too caught up with the thought of Riven being naked in the same room to notice. He started to undress himself and grabbed a fresh towel from the shelf above the bench, wrapping it around his waist. The other student had finished up and was making his way out of the room. _Finally_ Dane sighed.

He went around the wall of the sinks and hung his towel next to Riven's. He turned on the shower next to the one Riven was in.

“There you are.” Riven said and opened his curtain a little so his head appeared out of the shower, but still loosely held the curtain up a little under his chin. Dane moved closer to him and his gaze met Riven's glinting eyes. His hair was damp and droplets of water streamed down the side of his face.

“We're lucky this hour is the quietest in this bathroom.” Riven said and he glanced sideways and clicked his tongue. There was only the sound from the water hitting the floor and the amazing scent from his bodywash.

 _He's so devilishly good at teasing._ Dane thought. _But I can play that game too._ Dane raised one eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? Why is that important?” Dane asked Riven semi-seriously. “I'm just gonna take shower like you.” he said nonchalantly as he moved his hand over his hair, tilted his head down and looked up at Riven. Riven grinned at the played innocence.

“Oh, are you really now?” he said as he slowly scanned his gaze from Dane's eyes down to his feet, taking in every bit of Dane's fit, naked body. Dane flashed a brief grin and turned his shower off.

“Kiss me.”

It wasn't a question when Dane spoke the words. Riven looked in his eyes with an unsatiable desire, the corners of his lips turned upward. He dropped the curtain and stepped backwards until the water hit his back. Dane looked at Riven's slender but well shaped torso. Riven had already cupped his hard on in his right hand and he looked down at Dane's, inviting him in the shower with _that_ look. Dane stepped over the edge of the shower tray and closed the curtain behind him. He felt the hotness of the steam and droplets of water on his skin. The shower was barely big enough to fit the two of them in, not that that was a problem. The sexual tension was like a thick fog in the three inches of space that was now between their bodies.

Riven kissed Dane without hesitation. _He's such a tease even with his kissing._ Riven would switch up the tempo, sometimes pausing and pulling back from the kiss, leaving Dane's lips unanswered and teasing him with a grin when Dane tried to close the space between their lips.

 _I know you want more._ Then giving Dane a lick on his lips, before going in and playing with Dane's tongue. Dane lightly tugged Riven's bottom lip between his teeth in an attempt to match his playfulness. An accidental moan escaped Riven's mouth. _I think I found his weak spot._ Dane made the mental note to himself.

Dane started touching the back of Riven's head, lightly grabbing and tugging his hair, with the other hand he went down Riven's moving arm. Riven had taken Dane's hard on in the same hand he held his, lightly stroking up and down with the warm water as a lubricant between their pulsing erections. Dane moved his hips back and forth, creating more friction and a faster tempo than Riven was allowing him with the strokes of his hand.

“I want your mouth... _on me_.” Riven said. “But first I'm gonna make you cum.” _Fuck, the dominance in his voice is even more of a turn on._

He took Dane's erection in both his hands and moved them up and down in the faster tempo Dane so badly wanted.

“Oh fuck.” Dane mumbled under his heavy breath. He let his head fall back softly against the tiled partition wall. Riven trailed his tongue and lips painfully slow down Dane's exposed neck. Dane let Riven take control over him and his pleasure, as Riven let his mouth travel down to his chest. All the built up sexual energy culminated exponentially to his orgasm as it washed over him like the hot water. His cum had ended up on Riven's chest, and started to slowly drip down. Dane smiled faintly, breathing heavy. Riven kissed him, this time gently but pressing his erection firmly against Dane's thigh. Dane pushed Riven to the opposite partition wall and started kissing his way down, brushed his nose along Riven's happy line, where finally his lips met the tip of Riven's cock, and teased it with small licks. _I hope he doesn't notce I haven't done this before._ Dane thought. _Fake it 'til you make it I guess._ He turned the water down a bit so that it wasn't falling on his head with the same intensity.

Dane let his intuition take over and did the things that made him feel good when he got oral from the women he's been with. Riven's non-verbal cues made it clear it was working. His fingers had grabbed Dane's hair, his other hand squeezed Dane's shoulder. He bit his lower lip, so as to not let out a moan. Not half a minute later, Riven warned Dane he was going to cum. Not sure if he wanted to swallow, Dane let his hand massage the tip and licked from the base of his cock to his hand. Riven groaned quietly as his cum came out in short bursts, ending up on Dane's hand and small drops on his face. Dane felt his body tremble lightly.

“Whew, damn... that was... that was good.” Riven managed to bring out. The two guys smiled at each other as Dane stood back up. Riven turned the water higher and watched Dane as he let the water wash away his cum from his face. Dane wiped the water from his face and eyes.

“So, I'll tell you something.” Dane started. “I have never done that to a guy before.”

“Well, I didn't notice. You're probably a natural talent.” Riven grinned. “I definitely think we should be doing this more though. Just for your practice's sake.”

Dane laughed. “What about Beatrix?”

“She's even more open-minded than you might think.” Riven said, with a mysterious smile.


End file.
